


Don't stand so close to me

by macaparket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaparket/pseuds/macaparket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is back at school post-war. Severus is alive and well and back at teaching potions. They are fighting their attraction for each other. What will happen? Inspired by "Don't stand so close to me" by the Police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back here after a long, long time. I hope you missed me! :D There are a number of reasons why I wasn’t writing, but to put it plainly I just needed a break. This is my first HP story on here :) 
> 
> This is something I wrote before the break and it was planned as a one shot, but I realised that each verse could be its own drabble-like chapter. The inspiration behind it is The Police’s “Don’t stand so close”, a classic student-teacher song and perfect for a little Sev and Hermione. 
> 
> Anyway without further ado... I hope you enjoy this!

_Young teacher the subject_   
_Of schoolgirl fantasy_   
_She wants him so badly_   
_Knows what she wants to be_   
_Inside her there's longing_

Hermione was sitting in potions class, scribbling on her parchment. The potion she was making needed to simmer for fifteen minutes and she was bored out of her mind. With nothing to do she stared to daydream, and her thoughts were drawn to the amazing dream she had had last night.  

_He was lightly scraping his hands over her breasts while she shivered in pleasure. His lips parted, his tongue touched her collar bone and he dragged it along her throat. One of his hands travelled downwards over her belly and towards her silk folds. Her breathing started to get ragged and she started panting._

Hermione jolted from her stupor and shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Wetness had begun spreading in her folds and she squirmed in her seat. She looked up at her professor. He was sitting at his desk, back hunched over a stack of student papers and assignments. His long, elegant fingers were holding his quill tightly, and the ones on his other hand were lightly tapping his chin. He was thinking, apparently; his long raven hair falling around his face like a curtain.

_“Gorgeous,”_ she thought.  

Since the beginning of her seventh year, the dreaded Potions Master had become Hermione’s secret fantasy. She had always held him in high regard, but then she started noticing how his presence made her feel. She was acting like an enamoured schoolgirl; giggling and hiding her face behind her palms whenever he looked at her from the Teacher’s table. But he never seemed to notice. 

Every night she dreamed about him. The scenario was always the same and last night was no different. She was serving detention with him and suddenly she was in his arms and they were taking their clothes off. He would then take her hard and fast on his desk in the classroom, their moans and screams filling the cold empty dungeons. 

Hermione had all the things she wanted to do in life carefully planned out, but he was an intrusion-a very welcomed intrusion-in her plans. She wanted him so bad. And yet she hoped that he hadn’t noticed a thing from her behaviour. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little trip into Severus' mind :D

_This girl's an open page  
_ _Book marking - she's so close now  
_ _This girl is half his age_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_   
_Don't stand so close to me_   
_Don't stand, don't stand so_   
_Don't stand so close to me_

Severus Snape was sitting in his Seventh Year Advanced Potions Class grading papers. They were preparing a very tricky potion today and it was now time for it to simmer. Quiet chatter broke out within the classroom as the students relaxed while they waited. All students accept one: Miss Hermione Granger. She was focusing intently, her hand making slow lazy movements on the parchment in front of her. His thoughts were immediately clouded with lust. Did she do those same movements on her pussy late at night while she was dreaming about him?!

He knew he was the subject of her fantasies since he had slipped in her mind one day in potions class, when she was acting very strangely. What he had found there had shocked him and given him a raging hard on. It was so hot! Him, taking her right there on his classroom desk; driving his cock into her, time and time again until she was screaming his name in ecstasy. Those pert little breasts with swollen buds on top that jingled in the air.

" _Oh damn!"_ He thought as he felt his erection pressing into his thigh.  _"I've done it again."_

Suddenly the bell rang. The class had not yet completed their potions but he had not planed for them to do that. There was no time for it. He would bottle them and set them in his storerooms later.

"Class dismissed," he bellowed. "Get out!"

The students picked up their bags as fast as they could and filed out of the classroom. But one stayed behind. Miss Granger. What did she want now?

"What do you want Miss Granger?" He asked, trying to make the conversation quick so he could relieve himself. Her presence wasn't helping him.

"Well… sir… I just wanted to…" she stuttered.

"Get on with it girl. I don't have all day," he snarled at her.

"I just wanted to ask for your help with my essay on Wolfsbane, Professor," she blurted out.

He noticed that she was trying not to look in his eyes.

"What about it, Miss Granger?"

"Well sir," she said now a bit more confident. "I was having difficulty understanding this…"

She neared his desk and put the parchment on it. She pointed at something but he was not perceiving things right. Her closeness to his person was overwhelming. Her breasts were heaving under her school uniform. Her sweet full lips were lightly touching as she talked. Oh how he wanted them wrapped around his cock. Her hair was near his nose and he could smell her. She smelled like jasmine and roses. He breathed in. Underneath it all he could sense a faint smell of arousal. Apparently he was having the same effect on her as she was on him. He smirked.

A mumbled "Professor," brought him back into reality.

"Miss Granger I would expect those dunderheads not to know this, but you? Tusk, tusk, Miss Granger," he sneered at her. "Please remove yourself from my classroom. Immediately!"

"But Professor…."

"No "buts", Miss Granger. Leave! Now!"

She stared at him in shock for a second, but then backed away, picked up her bag and fled the classroom.

He looked at her cute butt swaying while she walked. He sighed. Want, need and longing were all mixed up inside of him. But he would never have her. He couldn't have her. She was too young.


End file.
